Please, Wake up!
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Flashing lights and sirens, fresh blood spilled in front of his eyes. A husky last breath and regret, Hinata remembered it all so clearly yet it sped by so fast. It was one minute he hated him, the next he just wanted to feel his touch just one last time. Hinata let the guilt wash over him screaming, "Please, wake up!". Kagehina Angst One-shot


**Description: Flashing lights and sirens, fresh blood spilled in front of his eyes. A husky last breath and regret, Hinata remembered it all so clearly yet it sped by so fast. It was one minute he hated him, the next he just wanted to feel his touch just one last time. Hinata let the guilt wash over him screaming, "Please, wake up!". Kagehina Angst One-shot**

 **A/N: Heyyyy!~ This is my very first Haikyuu one-shot, I tried my best but it still sucks, so sorry!. I'm posting it anyway xD If you have any tips or constructive criticism I would love to hear it!**

 **Triggers: Car accidents, character death, hospitals**

Hinata felt the warm tears trickling down his cheek, his throat was dry and sore but he didn't care. Kageyama yelled at him, he yelled back. It was all a blur of screaming and hurtful comments one after the other, him and Kageyama started fighting after he missed the 5th spike. He had been distracted all day, Kageyama was pissed.

Kageyama wanted him to hurry up and focus so that the team wasn't let down as a consequence, he told him to shut up. It started from there then ended up with Hinata screaming he preferred Suga's sets, which was obviously not true, Kageyama shouted that he preferred setting to everyone but him.

Hinata curled his ball into a fist, looking down with a hurt and angry face. He let his eyes focus on Kageyama who was also letting the tears fall. "I HATE YOU KAGEYAMA!" He screamed, he didn't do it in a fun joking way, or in a annoyed way. He said it with all seriousness, no trace of lying in his voice.

He ran, and ran and ran, he didn't bother looking where he was going, he didn't care. Hinata just wanted to get away from Kageyama, he hurt him so much, of course he didn't hate that idiot. He loved him, Hinata said that without thinking, anger taking over his rational thinking.

His orange hair swayed in the wind, his sobs filled the air, the tears wouldn't stop falling. He didn't know why he said such a horrible thing to Kageyama, to be fair they were both shouting hurtful things, but he took it to far. The guilt showering him, the sound of his cried was so loud he didn't hear the shouting.

"WAIT DUMBASS!"

Hinata just kept running, past a red light. Only when the blaring horns and car motors did he realize what he had done, instantly he met the floor. Hinata looked around, that hadn't hurt as much as he expected, the cars were off at the side as if the hit him, if they had it was very light.

The realization dawned on him all too quickly, his orange big eyes widening by the second. His body began to shake and tremble, he couldn't control the screams as he ran toward the body of Kageyama, who had pushed him out of the point of impact. He ran over to him, stumbling and swaying as he fell in front of him.

Hinata held his head off the ground only to see the crimson red colour and the stench of death filled his nose, around him the truck driver had his phone out and had called the ambulance. Everything flew by so quick Hinata didn't notice the flashing blue and red lights taking the unconscious Kageyama away, taking Kageyama away from him.

He jumped in the ambulance with Kageyama, not caring if he was allowed or not. The orange haired sunshine would no longer shine bright if that was the last time he ever saw Kageyama. The hospital white walls were caving in on Hinata, the seats ever slowly turning from cotton to spikes as the clock ticked.

His friend, his partner, Kageyama Tobio was on the other side of the doors, bleeding from every possible spot. Hinata could only wait, the Karasuno team had come and gone, Hinata's mother and sister entered through the back door making a large creaking noise as they stepped in.

"Honey? It's very late, are you ready to go home? I promise I'll take you to visit him tomorrow" his mum coaxed sitting next to him, he had a look in his eye they had never seen, it was miserable and lifeless. Hinata's eyes were usually warm and excite, filled with joy and energy. That had left him in an instant, the light in his eyes leaving him.

"…I'll stay the night again thanks…" he said not looking up from the cold tile floor, "I thought you would say that" his mum got out a blanket from her bag and wrapped it around him "Stay warm, I'll be back in the morning okay?" She said sadly, Natsu gave a small byebye wave with a concerned expression.

He nodded and thanked them, not smiling still. The doctors came back a bit after they had left, "We have no idea when or if he will wake, I'm very sorry. You may see him now if you would like" they said with a solemn expression, holding their clipboard and telling him what he needed to be told.

Hinata nodded, letting a single tear slide down his face as he stood on the tiles and walked over to the door. He hesitated at the doorknob, he didn't deserve to see Kageyama, it was his fault he was like this. It was all his fault… his face scrunched up and he started quietly sobbing remembering the limp body at his feet.

Selfish he thought it was, but he couldn't help himself, he opened the door and was greeted with Kageyama, but different. This Kageyama was white as a ghost, he was hooked up to all sorts of machines, his silky black hair was a mess and he lay completely still. Hinata slowly took step by step toward his black haired partner lying limp on the hospital bed.

He sat in the chair next to the bed and silently watched, his face seemed so peaceful and still, his soft skin and silky hair, his deep soothing voice and amazing laugh, that smile of his… Hinata remembered every second, he would never forget, if Kageyama died here he would never forgive himself.

Hinata lost it, he balled out crying and screaming into Kageyama's shirt, getting his own wet with his own endless tears. "WHY, WHY DID YOU GET HIT NOT ME" He shouted full of rage "WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME" Hinata cried out, it should have been him in that hospital bed not Kageyama, Kageyama did nothing wrong, he didn't deserve this.

"Why won't you wake up.." he softly said looking directly at Kageyama's closed eyes, he closed his own and repeated quietly "Why won't you wake up, I love you Kageyama"

No response, he calmed down, still sniffling he started to stand up. He gasped as Hinata felt something smash into his lips, after a second he realized it was another pair of soft lips stopping him from standing and dragging him back down to the height of the bed. Hinata didn't question anything, only deepening the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

The kiss was broken and Hinata was met with those mysterious and sexy deep blue eyes, "I love you too dumbass" A croaky voice ringed in Hinata's ears, he couldn't believe it. He felt his face and realized he was crying, everything felt numb, there was no way…. There was no room for hesitation. Hinata latched onto Kageyama, he apologized over and over and over swinging his head from side to side.

Kageyama grinned slightly "What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault dumbass, I made the choice myself" he said, Hinata laughed and smiled for the first time since the accident, he called the doctors in who were astonished that he had woken up. Kageyama was bombarded with questions, Hinata tried to answer some but got the answers wrong, being of little to no help.

"What is your parents name and phone number? We will call them immediately, due to short notice they haven't been informed" the doctors told him, they couldn't seem to get in contact with them so they hadn't visited Kageyama once. "They are overseas on a trip, I live alone at the moment" he told them.

"We can let you go since you're awake, but it's dangerous to let you go home alone in case your head starts to hurt again…." the doctors said cautiously, they had to be very careful because if he knocked it on something he would have to be brought straight back. "Kageyama can stay at my house! I-I mean only if he wants…" Hinata spoke up suggesting nervously, Kageyama had been to his house many times but they never had a sleepover.

"I guess we can let that slide, Hinata can we talk with you?" Kageyama nodded and looked over at Hinata who smiled and felt like his heart leapt, he walked outside to talk with them. Hinata wrote everything they said down on a notepad, he paid very close attention, they were telling him what to do if Kageyama started hurting again.

Eventually they finished and Hinata helped Kageyama stand, he was still weak from the accident. Together they walked out in silence, Hinata tried small talk but it always ended in silence. "Hey Kageyama, I'll call my mum to take us home" Hinata said getting out his phone, Kageyama took the phone and said "I thought your house was in walking distance" with a confused head tilt.

"Oh It is, but you just got out of hospital, I can't let you walk home when you can barely stand…" Hinata looked at the stone cold tiles beneath him and felt some tears welling up in his orange eyes, it was true Kageyama could barely stand on his own, and it was his fault. "I can stand fine dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, he grabbed onto the sides of the chair and slowly pushed himself up. He struggled to stand and keep his balance "I….can stand" he said swaying from side to side.

Hinata saw where that was ending and ran over to catch him, Kageyama was probably trying to make him feel less guilty. "I'll call mum" Hinata said smiling, he was happy, Kageyama was trying to make him feel better in his own way. Kageyama gave up and nodded, he really could not stand.

By the time they got home, it was really late, Kageyama had slept the whole car trip, as if he hadn't slept enough. Hinata helped him up and they went straight to bed in Hinata's room. Due to the sudden circumstances Kageyama and Hinata had to share a bed, Hinata was incredibly nervous at first but seeing how calm Kageyama was made him calm down too.

The two were sleeping peacefully in the dark of the night, but that was interrupted by a sudden scream coming from Hinata. He sat up like lightning and started to sob, he felt this horrible pit in his chest. Kageyama sat up next to him "Hey… what's wrong?" he asked, Hinata turned to face him, as soon as he saw those blue orbs he lost it and grabbed into him crying into his shirt. "I-I-I… ha-had a nightmare…." he said between sniffles and cries.

"Y-You didn't wake up…. In my dream you died there in the hospital- Kageyama cut him off by embracing him in a warm and tight hug "I'm not dead, I'm here dumbass" he said comforting Hinata, just hearing his deep voice was enough to keep him sane. "Y-Yeah" Kageyama lay back down, but when he did lay facing Hinata.

Hinata grabbed his large hand in his smaller one and lay back down on the bed, they both had a peaceful sleep, with happy dreams.

*beep, beep, beep* a monitor sound woke Hinata, there was people rushing everywhere. "Huh…? Where am I" he said to himself, he wasn't in his bed, Kageyama wasn't next to him. Below him wasn't carpet, but instead those deadly white tiles. The clock ticked, the clock that drove him insane while waiting for Kageyama to wake.

He was in a hospital. Hinata slowly stood and creeped over to the room they held Kageyama in, he didn't know why he did it, just a feeling. Looking inside Kageyama was on the hospital bed, it seemed as if he had never left. Hinata was confused, until a tear slid down his face and he knew, Kageyama hadn't woken.

It was all a stupid dream, a simple fantasy. He pushed open the door and ran in, ignoring the doctors he ran over and grabbed Kageyama's hand. He cried and cried, Kageyama's heartbeat was slowing and slowing, Hinata screamed "Stay with me Kageyama! I-… I love you!"

Everything stopped. Hinata felt a small squeeze on his hand, then it stopped. His hand fell limp on the bed, the beeping noises flat lined and no more beating could be heard.

Kageyama Tobio had died.

~Astra~


End file.
